


Bathroom Activities

by Armgisa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armgisa/pseuds/Armgisa
Summary: Just a one shot of Hiccup going to a bar for the first time and Jack getting interested in him





	Bathroom Activities

Hiccup usually wasn't one to go out to bars. He liked to stay indoors and work on his new inventions. He found social interactions absolutely draining and only had a select few friends, but those select few friends were currently begging him to come out tonight to celebrate his 21st birthday. Hiccup was never great at telling his friends no so of course he agreed to go out. He decided wearing long jeans to cover his prosthetic leg was the best route because the main reason social interactions exhausted the brunette was because of the fake leg he sported. He wasn't a fan of re explaining what happened to strangers who only gave him pity stares. He put on his favorite light green shirt and met his friends at the front of the bar. 

It was a normal bar, filled with your regular bar-goers. Or atleast what Hiccup assumed was regular bar-goers. His best friend Astrid was getting a round of shots to start off the night right as the few sat at a booth, talking and laughing with each other. When hiccup took his first shot, it helped calm his anxiety making it easier to down a few more Snotlout pushed his way. After getting quite tipsy they all pushed him to the dance floor, making the usual quiet and reserved Hiccup shake what his momma gave him with his friends. 

It was about an hour in when he first noticed a pair of icy eyes watch him with amusement. The eyes belonged to a stranger sitting at the bar, his white hair laid on his head perfectly and his blue T-shirt only made the pale skin and blue eyes pop. Now, Hiccup wasn't one to talk to strangers, for obvious reasons, but when the same man bought and sent him a drink, his friends practically pushed him to the bar.

"Hey there." The blue eyed boy finally spoke after a moment of awkward silence where the brunette tried to look everywhere but the attractive man next to him. "I'm Jack." He held out a pale hand to the nervous boy, shooting him a goofy grin. It seemed to calm down the boy as he took his hand in his own, the grip was strong and dominate. The brunette decided he liked that. 

"I'm Hiccup." The brunette smiled at him. "Thank you for the drink, by the way." 

"No worries. What brings you out tonight, not to be rude but you don't look like you belong here." Jack chuckled. 

"It's my birthday and I was practically guilted into coming. I can't say no to them." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, tilting his head towards the group of friends watching their every move. 

"I'll have to thank them then."

"For what?" The brunette tilted his head. 

"Bringing such an attractive kid to the bar." Jack winked at the blushing mess next to him. He only laughed and took a drink from his cup. "Even cuter when you blush." It only added to the raging blush forming on the freckled cheeks of his neighbor. He started stuttering, not seeming to piece together a sentence, which just made the white haired man laugh more. 

They talked for a good half an hour more before Jack decided he wanted to see Hiccup blush again, he was almost getting addicted to the site. 

"Can I try something, Hiccup?" The brunette only looked at him confused before pale fingers tugged his shirt to make him come closer and lips collided with his. He didn't even get a chance to react before Jack was pulling back laughing at the blush raging across the face of Hiccup. 

"D-dont laugh!" He was hiding his face behind hands when Jack just laughed more. 

"Can't help it, darlin'. Youre just too cute when you blush." Hiccup was beyond embarrassed but throughout his buzzing mind, one thought kept popping up. He wanted to kiss him again, and so he did, catching the other off guard before he quickly took control off the kiss. 

Through his drunken daze he didn't realize he was being tugged into the bathroom until he was being pushed against the bathroom stall and pale lips collided with his neck. He didn't mind though, not even a little, giving encouraging whimpers and moans as Jack pushed his shirt up and gave his nipples attention. Too cought up in pleasure to notice his pants being pulled down, down past his knee, where his prosthetic started. He was snapped out of his daze when hesitant fingers brushed against the end of his leg. He looked down, scared to find pity behind icy blue eyes but instead he was met by unfazed fingers caressing his thighs and lustful eyes staring back up. 

"W-wait.. you don't care about the leg?" Hiccup was genually shocked. He's never met someone who hasn't unknowingly set him off with pitiful stares. 

"No sweetcheeks. It's kinda cool actually. Now, can I continue?" His smile was lopsided and carefree, eyes still holding only lust as his fingers crawling closer to his underwear. 

Hiccup smiled wide for the first time that night. For the first time in a long time. Jack stopped and stared at that smile, it was a lot more beautiful than he could have thought. 

"Jesus, kid. Youre going to be the death of me." With that Jack tugged off his underwear and they continued their activities in a bathroom stall in the male restroom, not caring who entered or who heard.


End file.
